Double Trouble
by MouseDragon
Summary: Andre and Anrico Santares have been fighting the scum of the universe since the Spanish Inquisition. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have been doing the same thing even longer. Can the universe handle it when two sets of bad-ass twins join forces?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, before you sue... I do not own Transformers and I CERTIANLY do not take any credit for the Dark Hunters, a fantastic romance series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. Yes folks, IT'S A DARK HUNTER CROSSOVER! SQUEE-NESS. If you have no read the Dark Hunter series, DO IT. It rocks. However, I do own Andre and Andrico Santares. If you want to use them, because I think a Dark Hunter story with twin badasses in it would totally freaking rock, please feel free... But be sure to give credit where credit is due. I like appreciation...

WARNING: Like most of my work, this is Yaoi! Yes folks, this means HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP. If this bothers you, DON'T READ IT. Likewise, if you are a minor who is not old enough to be reading about such things... You get the picture. NO TO YOU. Yes, I know my spelling sucks. To quote Sherrilyn Kenyon: Bite Me.

**REVIEW.**

Chapter One- Beautiful Beginnings.

The humans were not the only ones who knew about the alien beings who had landed on earth six years ago.

Three weeks after the "Mission City Incident" as it was now being called, Optimus Prime was alarmed to receive a text message across his hud from an unknown source. A simple message, with a phone number he quickly discovered was untraceable, even for him.

"We need to make contact. Call me."

Two days later, the strangest friendship in existence was formed. Optimus Prime and a man named simply known as... Tad.

Orders were given, to keep an eye on the "Alien Visitors".

So it was, when a set of particularly naughty Autobots needed two very special drivers... Tad, the elite hacker of the most badass organization of demon hunting immortals on the planet had the perfect solution.

**Two days later-**

Andre Santares stared warily at the bright red Lamborghini in front of him. Quirking an ebony brow, he turned his dark brown eyes to Tad.

"You bought me a Lamborghini?"

Tad grinned. "Not exactly."

Inwardly, Andre groaned. He knew it had been too good to be true. Narrowing his eyes, he scrutinized the car in front of him. It was utterly flawless. He hid his inner urge to run his hands across what he was certain was fine Italian leather and put his foot into one of the most powerful sports cars ever built... He knew better. There was no way this wasn't a trick.

"What's the catch Tad?"

The squire's grin grew. "You'll see. I have a meeting in twenty minutes. Keys are in the glove box."

Before he could say a word, Tad was gone, leaving him standing there with the most horrible sinking feeling imaginable. How was he going to get rid of this thing before his brother found out?

As if on cue, a curious voice broke into his thoughts.

"_You're worried about something."_

Closing his eyes, Andre attempted to mask his thoughts. An amused chuckle followed.

"_Now I know you're worried about something. Spill."_

Instead, he sent his twin a mental glare and threw up a wall. _"It's nothing. Go away."_

"_I know about the Lamborghini."_

With a heavy sigh, Andre gave up. Knowing his brother, the new car would be street racing by the next evening and needing a complete overhaul in six months. _"How?"_

"_Mine is Yellow."_

A broad grin crossed his face. Good old Tad.

"_He shipped it to Milan?"_

"_Yep. Sexy piece of metal too. Well worth the cost of shipping it back after Fashion Week."_

Andre smirked. If they didn't have the same face, no one would ever guess never the Santares twins were even related. Andre was a successful art dealer and business man, private and diplomatic. His wilder brother, a super model, had his face plastered on billboards across the world, his life filled with wild parties and fashion shows. The only thing they had other then looks, was the fact that they both looked fantastic in Armani.

After several failed attempts at punishing Andrico for his blatent disregard of the rules, the Squires had given up on trying to tame his wayward twin... But Andre had never stopped worrying. There had to be a catch. Finally running his fingertips along the glowing red hood in front him, he sent a fervent warning to his other half. _"Be careful Rico."_

"_I already checked for bombs Andre. Go take your new baby out for a run and stop being such a worry wort. I'll be home tomorrow."_

"_Love you bro." _

"_Ditto."_

Andre smirked as the telepathic link he had always shared with his sibling faded and Rico returned to what he was doing. Since his brother had followed him into the world of the Dark Hunters that fateful night in 1612, they had become closer then ever, the bond they shared turning into an almost tangible connection. Over the centuries, he had never been more grateful for anything in his life. Amazing what the Spanish Inquisition could do for a relationship. Sliding into the driver seat, he paused a moment to take in the delicious scent of fine leather. Trick or not, this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer thingy! Before you sue... I do not own Transformers and I CERTIANLY do not take any credit for the Dark Hunters, a fantastic romance series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. Yes folks, IT'S A DARK HUNTER CROSSOVER! SQUEE-NESS. If you have no read the Dark Hunter series, DO IT. It rocks. However, I do own Andre and Anrico Santares. If you want to use them, because I think a Dark Hunter story with twin bad asses in it would totally freaking rock, please feel free... But be sure to give credit where credit is due. I like appreciation...

If you're curious, Andre and Anrico were part of the Spanish Inquisition. This happened a LONG time ago. Google it if you don't know history. Suffice to say, it didn't end well.

WARNING: Like most of my work, this is Yaoi! Yes folks, this means HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP. If this bothers you, DON'T READ IT. Likewise, if you are a minor who is not old enough to be reading about such things... You get the picture. NO TO YOU. Yes, I know my spelling sucks. To quote Sherrilyn Kenyon: Bite Me.

Chapter Two- Oda Para Apresurarse. *Ode To Speed.*

A gleeful smirk crossed Andrico's face as the cars beside him roared. Intense brown eyes locked on the very seductive looking woman standing in the middle of the street. Slender fingers tightened on the smooth leather steering wheel in front of him.

The seat beneath him vibrated with the sheer power of the car he was about to push to it's limits.

There was no thrill ride like a good street race. He couldn't get enough.

He caressed the gear shift with a thumb tip. He wasn't doing this for the six million dollar pot.

After hundreds of years of facing death and kicking ass, it was one of the few things that still gave him a rush.

He didn't have time to wonder about the strange shudder that went through the sleek yellow Lamborghini before the chick dropped the flag. Slamming the car into gear, he burned rubber, his grin widening as his body was pressed firmly against the seat.

He let out a chuckle as the GTO behind him blew a crank shaft, spraying oil and bits of engine across the pavement as it's driver swore at it. It only took a moment to leave the others in the dust.

Sweet merciful god, this was a beautiful car. He continued to circle the gear shift with his thumb, frowning as the car beneath him jerked. The shudder was noticeable this time.

Glancing behind him to make sure he could afford to drop speed, he down shifted slowly, focusing on the sounds of his car. Something wasn't right. The Lamborghini almost sounded like it was wheezing.

Alarm filled him as to his utter shock, the car shifted back into higher gear, picking up speed. At first he thought it was a faulty transmission... Until he took his foot off the gas and the car continued to pick up speed. Swearing, he tapped the brake. No response.

This wasn't going to end well. He swore as the steering wheel jerked out of his hands, the car swerving sharply down a side street and continued to pick up speed. At 210, the Lamborghini was fast approaching what should have been it's maximum speed. Bracing himself, Andrico sent up a silent prayer to Artemis that he would live to race again.

He barely avoided bashing his head on the side window as the car jerked again, now seeming to be driving itself as the speedometer hit 230. To his horror, the car continued accelerate, swerving around other cars dangerously. His mind raced. What the hell was going on here? Daimons couldn't possess inanimate objects, could they? This had to be an assassination attempt of some sort.

A deep, throaty chuckle knocked him out of his daze. Brown eyes narrowed. He should have known.

"Tad, if you somehow rigged this thing I'm going to eat your heart. I swear to god."

The replied surprised him. It wasn't Tad's voice he heard. "I'm not Tad."

Thinking fast, he leaned against the steering wheel, reaching under the dash. If he could find the ignition wire, he could kill the engine. The car shuddered again as he used his hands to feel around for the right one. His eyes narrowed as the voice came again, this time sounding oddly husky.

"Not that I don't enjoy being felt up, but that's very distracting."

He blinked. Whatever was doing this could feel him? Having an idea, he brought his foot up, slamming his heel into the dashboard with all of his super human strength. A triumphant grin crossed his face as the voice let out a pained yelp and the car skid to a stop with tires screeching.

The grin faded as the doors locked. There was silence, except for the deep growl of the engine. He could have sworn the car almost sounded angry. Keeping his cool, he narrowed his eyes viciously, setting his expression to one that had struck fear in the hearts of many. Putting an icy tone in his voice, he spoke softly.

"Unlock the door."

"Make. Me."

Slowly he reached his hand behind him, sliding it into the black duffel bag where he kept his guns on the back seat. He swore as the car jerked back and forth violently, slamming his face against the steering wheel. Blood spurted as he felt bones crack. To his surprise, the voice swore.

"Get blood on my leather seats and die, human scum."

Without warning, a gunshot filled the air. The car shuddered, the voice letting out a growl of pain. Andrico grinned as he caught a glimpse of his twin in the rear view mirror, leaning against his own Lamborghini, a sawed off shotgun in his hands.

Things were about to get interesting.


End file.
